particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Democratic Republic of Darnussia
The Great Deomcratic Republic was an unstable republic that followed the Deltarian Invasion and the 2350 Revolution. It was formed by several different factions, most notably the Popular Revolutionary Front and Imperial Power Party, who both represented different interests. IPP was victorious in the end when they were assitsted by Hobrazians to turn the nation into Hobrazian Protectorate. Early Days The Revolution was swift, but not that violent as the Deltarians mainly left without resistance, leaving the Darnussian Factions to compete with eachother. Ralf Esben rose quickly to imporant position in the young republic with the support of his party, the Darnussian Freedom Party, which was not liked by the other revolutionaris in PRF and IPP. Two year later, Julie Greemgan was elected as the new president and DFP started to fall from power when more extreme factions started to giht for the power. The Imperial Power Party was victorious and they gained majority in the Revolutionary Council. The IPP was heavily Hobaist and attempted to convert everyone in Darnussia into their religion. This started a reign of terror against the IPP and the fragile official government by the PRF Militants. The Civil War Quickly the reign of terror started to spread and Armando Muammer, leader of the PRF, had converted himself to judaism in Beiteynu. Now he was leading the Jews of Clenon, who were vocal supporters of his party. They started a civil war against IPP-led government that had tried to convert everyone into Hobaists. It was known as the First Darnussian Civil War. The PRF and their militant wing, PPB, founded the National Authority Government in Clenon that later became Jewish National Authortiy, a notorious transitional government that started to systematically execute Hobaists. The war came to end when Hobrazia announced their concern over the issue and was prepared to intervene with military force. Armando Muammer was sidelined from PRF and Robert Muammer became the new leader of JNA and PRF. Robert and the Government agreed on peace, which turned the tides in 2359 when IPP lost the elections. Julia Greemgan was able to hold the presidency, but the Revolutionary Council fell under the hands of the Darnussian Nationalists and Liberals. PRF changed it's name into National Conservative Patriotic Party soon after the elections. Fall of the Republic After the nationalist parties were unable to align themselves with the liberals, 2361 elections turned the tides again in favor of Imperial Power Party and president Julia Greemgan. The NCPP had collapsed, and early elections were called for in 2361, where the IPP was able to hold their seats in the National Assembly. The IPP was able to work with the Liberals and they formed a government that left out the Nationalist Parties. The Liberals however were unaware of IPP's future plans. After the fall of Nationalist Parties, the IPP yet again had the ultimate majority and ruled the country. First they crowned Julia Greemgan as the Empress of the Nation, which was not supported by the old Narikaton Nobles. Julia was in their eyes just a commoner. Her position was soon changed into Imperial Viceroy as Hobrazian forces entered the nation to support the Hobaist IPP and Julia. Darnussia became Hobrazian protectorate and fell under foreign rule once again. Category:Former countries